Avatar Questioning Corner
by BloodDiamondX
Summary: The avatar characters are answering questions because of blackmail by BloodDiamondX. So review your question and put them to the test! They'll be sure to answer it! Yes this is back after a year because I have nothing to do over the summer.
1. Directions Important!

**_Avatar Character Questioning!!_**

**Directions:**

To see your questions answered by the characters of avatar review them to me. And the characters will answer it's that simple! Just ask your questions in review and I shall see to it that the characters answer. Those who have passed away have been called back by mighty powers to answer. I would like about 2-3 questions per if your question is a bit later than the others, the characters are pondering it but it will be answered, don't worry. You might have to be patient. The characters are busy people you so am I. Fighting the world and all that. So put their skills to the test and ask away!( _Oh and special thanks to Suicidal Beyblader for letting her readers do a similar story, thanks a lot!!)_

**Some other stuff:**

**1:** All genre questions are accepted.

**2: **Please! For the love of God! DONT PISS OFF ZUKO, TOPH or Azula!!

**3: **You might wanna keep this story on bookmark or something , because you'll never know when I'll update.

**4: **If you're not having fun.....Poo. And if you are.....=D

**5: **That's it!

**6: **I don't know why this is even here.

_-BloodDiamondX_

Note: In the making of this questioning no characters or animals were hurt, much.


	2. Aang

_**Aang**_

**The Big Rocky Eye: **What is the airspeed of an unladen swallow?

**Aang: **What's an unladen swallow? I think it's slower than me, obviously, because I'm faster than the wind!

**acedevil:** Which sport would you pick and why?

**Aang: **I would pick......tennis. It's quite peaceful and you dont have to kick people down and all that stuff that sokka likes. Besides I can control the ball. ( Smiles)

**acedevil: **Would you rather choose your gaangs death except Katara to be with her?  
Who would you pick, Katara or a nice Azula?

**Aang: **That's an unusual question. Why would I want Katara and the gang to die? No I wouldn't pick my gangs death. Why would I?

I would pick Katara. Even if Azula is nice, she still is creepy. ( Shivers)

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Honestly, you - the Avatar - need to run to Katara just because I asked you a question on quantum physics? You know, the stuff you learned from Gyatso when you were EIGHT YEARS OLD? (I gotta hand it to you - you were smart. Gyatso showed me some of your work. He said you even derived the classical limit of various systems on your own. Very impressive.) Ah well, looks like I'll have to make this next question EVEN EASIER for you. And seriously, if you don't get this one you must've gone stupid in the iceberg. The question is: in the 100 years you were stuck in that iceberg, did your wavefunction ever become non-zero outside the iceberg? (Keep things simple: assume that you're a sphere.)

**Aang: **Well , I'm not very sure on this one. But the little electric field I put around the iceberg might have made both spinors of the wave-function become non-zero.

**Leia:** Why does your name have two As?

**Aang: **It's just the way its spelled I guess. Probably has somthing to do with how its pronounced too.

**God of Death Zero Thousand**: Do you consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter and why?

**Aang: **A warrior. Because.....I fight for something which I need to protect. The world.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Just as I predicted... Good, now, your next question will be much harder. You told one of you past lives you had never taken a life and that you only fought when nessisary. My question is this; how do you justify your wonton attack on that bug... vulture... thing? Momo was out of danger and the creture was leaving the combat zone. And it looked dead from where I was sitting.

**Aang: **Well then you must have been sitting really far away.

**God of Zero Thousand: **That still doesn't explain why you attacked it.

**Aang: **Momo was in trouble! If I didn't attack it, it would have devoured Momo. I wasn't ready to give another life from our group. Wouldn't YOU attack a person who kidnapped your family member? WELL WOULDN'T YOU?!?!?

**The Big Rocky Eye:**Uhh...what?? First, there was no need to invoke spinors. We aren't talking about spin. Second, I don't think you can associate spinors with wavefunctions like that. Third, even you could associate spinors with wavefunctions I'm pretty sure you can't associate TWO of them (two linearly independent spinors, anyways - if that even makes sense) to a single wavefunction. Fourth, when and how did you "put an electric field" outside the iceberg? Fifth, how come you couldn't answer this question? It's simple: you were most likely in a position or a momentum eigenstate when you were sealed in the iceberg. (What, did you expect to be in an energy eigenstate?) Position and momentum don't commute with the Hamiltonian, so they aren't stationary states. The answer, therefore, is that it is probable that that your wavefunction became non-zero outside the iceberg after you were sealed in. Of course, you could take the classical limit (valid because you're heavy) and argue that you were simply stuck in there and never came out for 100 years.

New question (even easier!!): assume that {|1, |2} is an orthonormal basis of a two-dimensional vector space. Is it correct to write 1 = |12|?

**Aang: **I'm sorry, what? I'm too lazy to read all of that. In this era that is.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Without hesitation. I'm not a Bhuddist Monk, however. In addition, as I stated before, you had already saved Momo. Why the finishing blow?(no pun intended)

**Aang:** Because....I just needed to let that anger out. And the nearest target was that bug.


	3. Arnook

**_Arnook_**

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Will you marry my pen?

**Arnook:** Depends on what type it is. Hahahaha. Just kidding. I'm already happily married and have a half dead daughter.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Do you think Euler's identity is more elegant than Maxwell's equations?

**Arnook:** Well, tough one. Euler's identity I have to say. Maxwell is all about electricity. Something we don't use much here in the Water Tribe.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** You say that Maxwell's is irrelevant because you don't use electricity. Why is Euler's identity, which involves imaginary numbers, any more relevant?

**Arnook:** Umm...it's fun?


	4. Azula

**_Azula_**

**The Big Rocky Eye** : a) Create a sensible definition for infinitesimal numbers suitable for developing the calculus. b) Show that your definition is consistent with ZFC. c) Using your definition, derive the calculus. d) Using the calculus, show that you are still insane.

**Azula: **DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMNED CALCULATOR TO YOU???? I'd like to see you do that! and u probably dont need the calculus to show that your insane. I think you got the wrong interviews, the insane idiots only questions are on the next page just waiting for you.

**Zutarafanforeva:**

Do you regret all the decisions you made in life to use your power for evil?

Do you still have a special place in your heart for your brother even though you repeatedly tried to kill him?

What do you think it is that drove you to insanity?

**Azula:** No, I won't ever regret my power for evil. You people will see someday that evil is what really matters! As for the second question. Every one needs a pain in their life and apparently my misfortune was Zuko. He is my brother but I'm not a pussy like him. I dont have a SPECIAL place in my heart. It's there though, at the bottom. AND I AM NOT INSANE!!!! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU PEOPLE NOT GET?!?!?!?

**The Big Rocky Eye:** a) Why are you in love with Ozai and Ursa at the same time? Do you intend to cheat on one with the other? b) Don't dodge the question. Why are you in love with Ursa and Ozai? c) It's not secret that you want to be in bed with Ty Lee and Zuko as a threesome. Describe in detail what you would do if Jet walked in and joined you. d) Using statistical mechanics, show that the Laws of Thermodynamics are equivalent to Freudian analysis. (Assume all gases are ideal.) e) If you're in love with Ozai, Ursa, Zuko, Jet and Ty Lee, use the answers to a-d to tell me why you aren't crazy.

**Azula:** a)They are my parents! I'm suppose to love both of them! Though I like my father better. He's tougher. Not a big wimp like my mother. b) I didn't dodge the question. Moving on. Just get this over with. c) GAH!!!! THEY ARE MY BROTHER AND FRIEND! Ty lee is like a sister to me. I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT! If Jet walked in I would shoo Ty lee and Zuko away with fire bending and then............ d) *ignores* e) God! I only like JET and my father. My father as in only my father! Jet as in like. I hate all the other big retards. Though Ty lee was okay until she became a pussy like Zuko and betrayed me. AND I AM NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!

**acedevil:** Which sport would you pick and why?

**Azula: **Hm. I know this sounds a bit girly but cheerleading. It's a great way to move your body. And I look real good in a mini skirt. (Smirks)

**acedevil:** Which fact got you in a... um... more unstable mental state?

**Azula: **None of you are going to let this go are you? (Sigh) This is how it happened.

I was infuriated of everyone, after I captured Ba Sing Se. I felt betrayed by everyone I knew. I knew my parents both loved Zuko more than me. I didn't need them. But when I had hallucinations about my mother saying that she loved me. I kind of flipped. Thats when it all started. After I saw Zuko again, I was getting ready to fight, when I had more hallucinations. And I cant really remember what happened after.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** All you needed to do to prove that you weren't crazy was derive the axioms of Freudian analysis from the Laws of Thermodynamics, then use them to show that the entropy of your brain is a minimum, not a maximum. The princess you're imitating would be able to do this fifteen different ways. You couldn't do it at all. But not only that, you also didn't call me out on the fallacy of multiple questions which I committed. The real Azula would never have let that past. If you're going to imitate Azula, at least grow a brain. My question for you is this. Who are you, and what did you do to Zuko's sister?

**Azula: **I'm Firelord Azula. And what have I done with Zuko's sister? Well lets just say Zuko never had a sister.

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Other than the flipping out part at the end, I have great respect for you.(Not that I was rooting for you) That being said, I greatly look forward to your answer to this question: Do you consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter, and why? Oh, and as for why you can't get a date, (as exspressed in Book 3, Chapter 4?, the Beach) you just haven't met someone strong enough yet. Keep looking, you'll find someone.(assuming you get out of jail befor your late 30's)

**Azula: **Good. You should have great respect for me. I definetly consider myself a fighter. Because I fight for the top place. Which of course I already have. And it just so happens that I do have a boyfriend. And his name happens to be Jet. That is, outside set. Inside the set we're sworn enemies. But I somtimes get the feeling he still has the hots for that Katara girl.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Well, well, well. I'm dissapointed. I predicted much more from you... much more. So focused on the side notes you failed to adiquitly answer my question. Let's try another one, shall we? What is the enemy you wish to defeat?(after your father's swing-and-a-miss I'll note I mean philosophically)

**Azula: **What do you mean I'm disappointed. I answered your question fully and are you just happening to be jelous of Jet? Isn't it so obvious the enemy I want to defeat? The Avatar ofcourse. Jeez you people call yourselves fans?

**Sailor Scouts:** I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you! Cosmic Moon Power! and now to finish you, Azula, off, Moon Tiara Magic! Hehehe I think I won!

**Azula:** *Rolls eyes* Oh so you shall punish me? What are you going to do? Make me sit in the kitty corner and sprinkle little pixie dust on me till I've learned my lesson? As you can see, Admiral Zhao already destroyed the moon once. Where did you go then Oh Ugly Sailor of The Moon?

**Sailor Scouts:** Well, that was rude. Hmph I guess I shoudn't expect any different from a person like you, and I shall use my powers to defeat you, for love and justice! And who said I live on the Moon huh? It may be my home planet but who said I wasn't on earth? and I shall use the Silver Crystal to try and bring the moon back! and I wont even waste my time with you about the last comment I've had too much practice with all the other bad guys for that to get to me. So I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!

**Azula: **You again? PUHLEASE. Spare me. How about we make a bargain? I give you a bag of chocolates and crayons and you can go wee wee wee all the way home. Do we have a deal?

**calgaryflames222:** Your crazy because Admiral Zhao did destroy the moon but Princess Yue got the moon back by living on it! So ha! You were wrong!

**Azula: **Ugh! Admiral Zhao did destroy the moon but Yue.....wait I just had a feeling that maybe Yue could be that Sailor Moon person.....anyways.....That's not a good reason for someone to be crazy. I could destroy that fish thing again and then where would be your Yue and moon huh?

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Firelord Azula?

**Azula: **Yeah. You got a problem with that?


	5. Zuko

**_Zuko_**

**The Big Rocky Eye:**

Using the methods of variational calculus, show that in Euclidean 3-space there is no closed surface that encloses a greater volume than a sphere with the same surface area as that surface.

**Zuko: **Why should I? I dont really care about your calculus stuff. and after these questions I'm going to sue BloodDiamondX for getting me into this moronic fangirl mess.

**Zutarafanforeva:** do you have secret feelings for Katara? I mean you did risk death for her. Are you secretly annoyed with Mai's negative outlook on life? Do you still love your sister and your father despite all the things they did to you?

**Zuko: **No I dont. I just did that because I felt sorry for her. She had gone through the same difficulties as me, and I don't think anyone deserves that treatment. NO! I love mai's attitude. It's her signature that she belongs to me and no one else. I couldn't ever love my father and sister after what they did to me. I mean would you enjoy being burned and turned into a heartless fiend with only one purpose? I believe not.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Hey buddy, I understand that BloodDiamondX has some sort of blackmail or something on you to make you answer questions, so it may be in your best interest to answer them. Anyways, while I'm waiting for your variational proof I'll give you another question. This is a basic physics question that is really quite simple, so don't complain that you can't or won't answer it! It is merely this: in your world, does the use of bending decrease or increase the entropy of your universe?

**Zuko:** Glad you understand. Now you can help me sue her. She doesn't know that I'm going to sue her so it's not my best interest. Dont you dare tell her! If you do I'm going to come to your place and burn you to ashes. *grumbles* Uncle described this to me in one of our lessons, he said that it increases and decreases so it stays in balance. Fire increases it and Water decreases it. So, you Giant Rock with an Eye in it, LEAVE ME ALONE!!

**acedevil: **Which sport would you pick and Why?

**Zuko:** Motorbike racing. Everyone says it quite suits me. In your world that is. In my world there aren't any bikes. I find them quite interesting and.....fun.

**Mainstream Love:** Don't you get annoyed with 94% of your fangirls proclaiming that you are "emo"?

**Zuko:** Yes. Wouldn't you. But they mostly do it just to get to me. The moment I was transported to this era. I was surrounded by girls. They tore at me! They harrased me! Ripped my clothes and hair! And some called me emo. I ran for my life.

**Mainstream Love:** Don't you want to kill those fangirls? Kill them with fire?

**Zuko:** Ofcourse I want to, but I can't. For two reasons. One, they are girls. Two, when I entered your era, I tried to fire bend. But I couldn't. It's not possible in your world. I don't know what you do here. It's torture.

**Mainstream Love: **You aren't emo, right? (You're just angsty)

**Zuko:** Ofcourse not! And not even am I 'angsty'. Ok maybe a little, but still.

**Mainstream Love:** Ho-Hos or Twinkies?

**Zuko: **Oh! Hard to decide. Hah hah. I tried one of those here. Umm...Twinkies I think. They're sweeter.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** HAHAHAHAHAHA you're talking about heat, not entropy! Entropy ALWAYS increases, that's a law! You're pretty much saying that Waterbending makes time go backwards! I hope you're joking, because if you're not that's really, really, REALLY sad. My question: how do you expect anyone to take you seriously as a Firelord if you can't do simple math and science?

**Zuko:** They want me to be a Firelord, not a maths teacher!

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Do you consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter, and why?

**Zuko:** I would best be described as a soldier, now. Because I'm not a fighter anymore. As Firelord I fight to defend my nation. But before I became Firelord I would be considered a fighter.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Well, I'm impressed, Zuko. Your answer was unexpected, but well thought out.(under my definitions warrior would have replaced fighter, but each to his own) Okay, here's another one; Do you have any intentions of joining the Order of the White Lotus?

**Zuko:** Hell no.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Ha ha ha. Well that's certainly difinitive! Mind if I ask why?

**Zuko: **There are two Order of The White Lotus. The first one has to do with that Pysho game. The second with the elderly masters. The first one I have no intention in joining because, isn't quite obvious. I hate that Pysho game. Waste of my time. The second, as you can see I am not an elderly master.

**twilighthippie1:** Whats it like to be firelord?

**Zuko:** Respectful. A bit annoying when everyone thinks you can't handle yourself and must be taken care of. Wait make that a lot annoying.

**Aangsty Aangster:** My sources (British fangirls)tell me your uncle went to london for the annual tea concert AND GOT DRUNK IN TEA AND KILLED MARIO ,and IN 100 WORDS what do you have to say about the fanfics WRITTEN ABOUT YOU. WHAT WOULD YOU SEARCH IF YOU HAD ONE SEARCH IN GOOGLE. AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ZUKAANG!

**Zuko: **Looks like someone went sugar high. (sigh) stupid black mail. Why don't you ask my uncle if he got drunk in tea and killed.....mario? What do I think of the fanfics written about me? Horrible. What? You did say 1.00 words. People need to get better minds. Tell everyone one of your friends, if you have any, that none of us are GAY!!! except for maybe Sokka. What the hell is google???

**God of Zero Thousand:** Fair enough. I gotta tell you, Zuko, you're a lot of fun to talk to. Not like your sister, all combative and frantic. If only it wasn't under duress. So tell me this Zuko, have you continued your weapons development programs around the Fire Nation, or do you still feel you need them.

**Zuko: **Hm. I get that a lot. But I wouldn't get too comfortable. I can be a real bastard when I need to be. As for your question, yes we still have weapons being developed. You can never be too safe.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** I didn't say math teacher, though obviously you're not cut out to be one. Shouldn't the Firelord be expected to know basic mathematics and science? It seems to me like you wouldn't know what would happen if you touch a flame to gunpowder! Here's a new question. In the sequence running 1s, 2s, 2p, 3s, 3p, 4s, 3d, 4p, 5s..., what would appear directly after 5g?

**Zuko:** Please! Just please. Ask some NORMAL ,un nerdy questions for once!


	6. Toph

**_Toph_**

**The Big Rocky Eye: **Describe the sunset.

**Toph: **a) that's not even a question b) Why dont you describe your mother's panty hoses to me? Cant you see that I'm BLIND!!!! though i can sense the earth but apparently, unlike to your knowledge, the sun happenes to be IN THE SKY! c) The way Katara described it to me was something like it's beautiful but its hard to stare at it for too long. Its orange and yellow and very bright but pretty. and more synonms of pretty.

**pinkflower101:**1. if you had the choice between choosing either Aang, Sokka or Zuko who would you choose :-)?  
2. If you chose Aang, why? Because you know Katara and Aang have a thing.  
3. If you chose Sokka, why? It is quite obvious you two are best friends in the Avatar series and you wouldn't want to take Suki away from him would you?  
4. If you chose Zuko, why? Though he is a powerful bender, he's weak when it comes to Mai.

**Toph: **I would choose Sokka probably, because hes a great guy. But I dont really like all the girls gushing over him. Zuko is too obsessed with power. Aang is fun but overloaded with Sokka's great no doubt about it. I dont care if I take Suki away from him really, because he'd be coming to me. So technically that wouldn't be ' taking him away from her'. And besides if I REALLY wanted him , which I dont, I would probably attack Suki in a landslide causing her to go to the hospital for several months and thus Sokka shall be all mine!!!MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Big Rocky Eye:** a) Yes, it's a question; b) My mother's panty hoses are green, and I know you're blind, that's why I asked that question; c) That's very cute. Next question! I am going to list a list of materials, and you have to tell me what category they're from. Hint: they are all el_s. Here's the list: hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine... Also tell me what four things are NOT on the list. Hint: w_, e_, etc.

**Toph**: The panty hose question was retorical genius! MAN! I dont know wether to call you stupid or nerd. Hydrogen, Oxgen, Nitrogen.....blah blah blah. They're all gases is all I care about. That answer your question? Uhhh...thats easy. Four things that are not on the list are water, earth , fire and air. Ya happy now?

**acedevil: **Which sport did you pick and why?

**Toph:** I like football and archery a lot. Sokka and I play football very much. I beat him every time. He's too easy! Archery is great too. I love shooting arrows for fun.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Funny how you conveniently ignored boron, carbon and the other SOLIDS I listed. They're not all gases, you idiot. They're ELEMENTS. Did you learn nothing from that tutor your dad hired for you? Oh well. Next question. Suppose that the fundamental note of a certain string in a piano is A-flat. What is the note name of its seventh harmonic?

**Toph:** Hm. So what? Do you enjoy proving people wrong? And no, I didn't learn anything from Dad's tutors. I despise them all! They can go kiss monkey butts for all I care. (Blinks) Your asking me about music? AHAHHAHAHHA! Listen buddy, me and music, do not blend. I BROKE THE PIANO OUT OF ANGER AT THE PALACE! and if BloodDiamondX hadn't got hold of those blackmail videos, I would come and BREAK YOU!

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **Ah, the odd man (or in this case woman) out. Toph, do you consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter and why? You look better with your hair out of your face by the way.

**Toph:**I consider myself to be a fighter, because I don't really fight for a reason. Just for fun. And to prove that I am the greatest earthbender of them all. Thanks for the comment, not really, I'll definetly put that into consideration, not really.

**Leia:** Do you know what you look like?? 'Cause you are pretty, I was just wondering, because you can feel the earth so can you 'see' yourself? Did that even make sense at all?

**Toph: **I don't really know the specific features of how I look like. The vibrations just take the form of things and I know the next move the person is going to make. I can't really see myself the way you do. But I can sort of. Yours made sense, but did mine? I hope your smart enough to get that.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** It's ironic you don't like music, because the badgermoles seem to love it! Also, I asked you a physics question requiring some minimal knowledge of music, not a music question. (Incidentally, the seventh harmonic is nominally a G-flat, but it's rather out of tune.) But since you love music SOO much, here's an actual music question: is the first fugue appearing in Mozart's K. 626 a single, double or triple fugue? Also, how many voices is it written for, and to what words are the subject(s) set?

**Toph:** Things just come into your head from one ear and out the other...because there's nothing blocking traffic.

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **I'm impressed Toph! Your response is far beyond exspected paramiters. So since your EB gives you a more panoramic view of the world, do you feel you have a better or worse view of the Earth Sphere?

**Toph: **Better. Duh.


	7. Princess Yue

**_Princess Yue_**

**anna**: How did it feel to die? And does it bother you that Sokka has a girlfriend named Sukki?

**Princess Yue:** It did not feel like I thought it would. But it hurt a lot. It hurt because I loved Sokka and leaving him was like parting to hell. (gasp) Sokka has a what named who?!?!?! (falls on knees) No. That can't be! Sokka loves me and only me! Of course it bothers me! I gave up my fiancee for him. And...and now he's got a girlfriend? ( tears run down eyes)

**anna:** Yes, I'm sorry. He never forgot you but he did move on, and he loves Sukki very much. But I'm sure your forever in his heart... along with Sukki...

**Princess Yue: **Hm. That's better. But it still hurts to know that he has found another girl. She better take good care of him. Or else....

**God of Death Zero Thousand:**Was your decision to sacrifice your own life your own, or did you feel that it was obligated to do so, by "destiny's guiding hand" or some such nonsense? Oh, and if you can, read Sokka's responses, you'll be pleasantly surprised.

**Princess Yue:** It was my own. I had to save the moon. Or the balance would be thrown away. And no I'm not allowed to read Sokka's responses. Otherwise I would have done so long before.


	8. Sokka

_**Sokka**_

**The Big Rocky Eye:** What is the integral of the indicator function for the rational numbers on the interval [0,1] (assume Lebesgue measure)?

**Sokka: **Shouldn't you be doing your homework on your own little girl? Sorry but I cant do your homework for you or you wont learn anything. Not that I dont know the answer. I mean I'm Sokka! I know everything. Yup that's me.

**Zutarafanforeva:** Do you still love Yue even though your going out with Suki?

**Sokka:** Oh yeah. Definetly. I've met a lot of girls and fell in and out of love. When one passes away, another one comes. So I'm never lonely. Ofcourse they're always in my heart and that includes Princess Yue.

**Bubblylady:** Did you like Yue more than you like Suki?

**Sokka: **Uhm.....Suki isn't suppose to know this. Y-yeah I-I do. Yue is a princess! She's beautiful, kind and great. And I cant let her fall into the hands of that idiot Hahn.

**The Big Rocky Eye: **Still haven't answered my question! Do you need a hint?

**Sokka:** No, and I did answer your question. It was a little later than the others because I was out practicing my skills while they were here playing little interview games.

**sqirrels are stalking you O.O:** Have you ever been stalked by squirrels that were high on cactus juice?

**Sokka: **I'm glad someone finally asked that question! Yes! Yes I have! This one time we just left the desert and headed into the forest. And the whole time I thought someone was stalking us. I just kn ew they were freaky squirells who drank the same cactus juice I did! I told Katara but nooooo she wouldn't listen.

**acedevil: **Which sport would you pick and why?

**Sokka: **Oh...football! Or rugby. Yup. I'm great at it. Toph and I play all the time. In this world, anyways. Why? Because well, I'm really good at it. (Puffs out chest) I'm muscular too.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** I'm more of a man than you are, Sokkette, and that's not my homework. That's my BABY BROTHER'S homework. Seriously, he's five and he's smarter than you. The integral is 0, by the way. If you're so smart, tell me WHY it's 0. Make sure you remember: we're integrating over the real numbers. If you try integrating over the integers and then get lost, that just makes you stupid.

**Sokka: **W-What! ( voice cracks) Well if it's your baby brother's homework. Why are you asking me to do it, huh? MRS. WISE GUY?

**God of Zero Thousand: **Ah, Sokka, the over confident, yet under appreciaated.(quite the paradox) Do you, and I think I already know the answer, consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter, and why?

**Sokka: **I consider myself a soldier, because I fight for my nation. It's my duty.

**Thando: **What is your surname?

**Sokka: **Our tribe was to small to let out any last names. We didn't need them. Only important people did. Like Toph for example. We were just called 'Son of Hakoda' or 'Sokka of the Water Tribe' something in that status.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Actually I'm Mr. Wise One, but I won't go into that. I asked you to do my baby brother's homework because I received a bet that you were stupider than my brother. (I actually had faith in you. I lost the bet.) But since you "know everything", tell me this. P = NP: true, false or undecided?

**Sokka:** (sigh) Excuses, excuses. ' I did a bet' ' I'm Mrs. Wise One' Nyah nah nah nah....And yes I do know everything...as in EVERY THING...you know every....thing.....does that thing uh....equation mean Problem=No Problem?

**God of Zero Thousand: **I'm stunned! I need to revise my systems! You as well are well beyond my expected parameters! Strike the overconfident part in my last coment. (What is the matter with my Zoning unit?)

**Sokka: **(Puffs chest out) Well, atleast SOMEONE sees the shine in me.

**God of Zero Thousand: **OK, that's how flabergasted I am! I forgot to ask a question!*sigh* This one is hard so don't let me down. Which battle gave you the clearest insight into the Earth Sphere?

**Sokka:** I can't look into the Earth's Sphere. I can't earth bend! Or can I? (Tries some earthbending moves) Awww come on!

**Aangsty Aangster: **How do you feel about Kasokka?

**Sokka: **Disgusted. I mean WHO IN THE RIGHT MUSTARDS WOULD PAIR SOMEONE UP WITH THEIR OWN SISTER???


	9. BloodDiamondX

_**BloodDiamondX** ( Maham)_

**pinkflower101: **Are you going to answer Big Rocky Eye's Questions?

**BloodDiamondX: **Ofcourse. She wouldn't want to be disappointed now would she ( or he but the majority here on fanfiction are girls). But I'm not answering them the characters are. ( ok maybe it is me -_-' wouldnt hurt to pretend now would it?)

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Actually, I'm a big rock with an eye in it, so technically I'm genderless. But refer to me as a guy - that's what I've thought of myself as for the last thousand years or so.

**BloodDiamondX: **Ummmm.......alright?

**God of Death Zero Thousand**: Do you have blackmail on the Avatar cast as a whole, or is it individual?

**BloodDiamondX: **Individually. I just made some videos of some VERY embarassing things. I'm trying to get more of the cast on. So there's more people to come. (smirks)

**leia:** When I saw Azula's question I remembered watching Sailor Moon as a kid so my question is, do you know what Sailor Moon is? :)

**BloodDiamondX: **Yeah. I do know what Sailor Moon is. It's a pretty nice Anime. But I stopped watching it after season2. In season3 her voice was too awkward.

**calgaryflames222: **How do you answer these questions?

**BloodDiamondX: **I don't the characters do. =)

**God of Zero Thousand: **What the Hell?!?!?!?!?! You gave my question to Zaow to the idiot Bolder!(yes I know I spelled his name wrong... again.)

**BloodDiamondX: **Oops...I'll correct it. And you didn't just spell the Boulder's name wrong, you also spelled Zhao's name wrong. But that's alright because that's my job...correcting typos....how fun. Yay.

**Aangsty Aangster:** What avatar character do you like, XBloodDiamondX?  
What character would you band?  
I am so devious, aren't I?  
You will respect, the Monarch Aangster, will you not?

**BloodDiamondX: **My favourite character would be Mai. Uh...none. I wouldn't say devious just a bit horny. Heh heh...kidding kidding. I would respect him if I knew who in hell he was.

**Aangsty Aangster:** What do I get for being the 100th reviewer?  
You have to do the milesone dance. Do you prefer Western, Eastern, or Sokka style?

**BloodDiamondX: **Uhh....How about you live with the pleasure of being my first 100th reviewer? No? Okay okay. Umm....I...don't...dance. At all. And I have no clue what in the tarnation is the milesone dance.


	10. Avatar Roku

**_Avatar Roku_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** If you could take back how you handled the mess with Sozin, how would you have changed your actions? Would you have killed him?

**Avatar Roku: **If I knew that he was going to betray me. Yes I would have killed him. Otherwise not. But destiny comes to you wether you want it or not. I fulfilled it and now it's Aangs turn.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Righting off the situation as "destiny" is a fragile excuse... however... you are not mistaken. OK I have another question. The hair peice given to you by Sozin was dropped in your house. Later, Iroh hands it (intact) to Zuko. How precisely did he get it?

**Avatar Roku: **Am I supposed to know? Hahahah. I can't tell you how Zuko ever got it because I wasn't there.


	11. Katara

**_Katara_**

**The Big Rocky Eye:**

a) Show that bending violates the Law of Conservation of Energy. b) Does Noether's theorem hold in your world? If so show why your answer to a) is wrong. If not show which assumptions are violated.

**Katara: **Ummm.....Hi to you to =)

**K-naille:** How do you manage not to bore yourself to death??

**Katara: **Actually, I dont ever get bored. There's so much to do! I have friends to hang out with you know. When I'm sad I practice my bending. It's quite fun being a bender, ofcourse you wouldn't know. Heheh oops.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Yes, yes, hello to you too. Can't you answer my question? Too difficult for you? Maybe I should give you an easier one like I did for Aang. (Obviously basic physics is beyond you.) Here's a simple one: assume that the natural numbers (i.e. the numbers 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...) have been constructed using set theory in the usual manner. How would you go about constructing the integers (i.e. the numbers ...-3, -2, -1, 0, 1, 2, 3...)? Can you go on to construct the rationals and the reals as well? I hope that your math is better than your physics, otherwise I should be quite disappointed in you!

**Katara: **..........-3, -2 ,-1, 0? 2, 4, 6 ,8, 10? 1,3,5,7,9? There I did it. Now if you would do me a favour and leave Aang alone please. He's quite scared of you.

**sqirrels are stalking you O.O:** Did Momo ever eat ALL your food? Including the crayons that Sokka secretly eats.

**Katara: **Sokka eats our crayons?? No wonder that they looked a bit chewed when I saw them last time. And yeah. Momo did eat all our food once. So we had to punish him and make up for the food he stole. He had to get the whole bunch we lost. Though the most of it that he got wasn't edible.

**Leia**: What is the weirdest thing Sokka did after drinking cactus juice?

**Katara:** Ahem well, I feel a bit uncomfortable saying this but uh.....Ok, I'll try to say this as fast as I can.....He tried searching Toph's clothes.

**acedevil: **Which sport would you pick and why?

**Katara**: I would pick swimming. Isn't it a bit obvious why I would pick it.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** *sigh* I'm surprised you qualify as a teacher of anything if you don't even know simple math. All you did was list a bunch of odd and even numbers. You didn't do ANYTHING I asked. And I'm not leaving Aang alone, so you can forget about that. While you're under blackmail, answer me this: is a pencil standing on its end in stable or unstable equilibrium?

**Katara:** Hmph. Well, Mr. I am stubborn. It just so happens I know the answer to this question. But just one thing. Which end exactly do you mean. The pointy or the end with the rubber. I will assume that you mean the pointy end. In that case it is unstable equilibrium. THERE! YA HAPPY NOW!

**Thando: **What is your surname?

**Katara: **According to a few sources our surname is Moudassi. But our father's name is Hakoda. In the show they don't really mention our surname.

**God of Zero Thousand: **Oh, I'm going to enjoy interrogating you, Miss Katara.(que evil laugh inherited from my base opra singing grandfather) Do you consider yourself a soldier, a warrior, or a fighter, and why? Do answer carefully. As my favorite character, I have studied your psyche quite extensively.(que second evil laugh)

**Katara: **Okkk then.....I believe I'm a warrior. I won't actually call myself a fighter, because I'm not fighting for the top place or anything, I'm not a soldier because I don't fight because it's my job. So I best fit in warrior.

**The Big Rocky Eye: **I concede that you're correct: it is indeed in unstable equilibrium. But it would also be in unstable equilibrium when standing on the eraser end! So it was really unnecessary to specify which end the pencil is balancing on. I see you aren't all stupid, so I'll try you again with a harder question. According to the famed theorem of Goedel, is ZFC complete?

**Katara: **WELL! For a nerd you're pretty mean. So I won't answer your question until you be nicer.

**God of Zero Thousand: **I see. Well within exspected parameters... for once.*kicks machinery* Alright, I already know the answer to this next question, but I'd like to hear your answer. When you returned from your revenge quest to hunt down the man who killed your mother (condolences) you said to Aang that you didn't know wether you were to weak to kill Yon Rha or if you were strong enough not to. I want a straight answer, do you think you were to weak or strong enough to make your decision?

**Katara: **After all I've been through, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to kill him. I've battle the firelord. So how bad can a fire nation peasant be? But I've never killed anyone and am not planning to anytime soon. But if I ever had to kill anyone, Yon Rha is the first person on my list.


	12. Zhao

**_Admiral Zhao_**

**K-Naille: **I wanted to ask if you looked naturally like a monkey or if you had to work hard to achieve such a convincing result?

**Zhao: **I do NOT look like a pathetic monkey!!! I'd like to see how YOU look like. Dont you people have something better to do than call people somthing YOU already are? Why dont you go ask my dear friend Iroh that, I just know he works really hard all day to get that look.

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **During your involvement in the 100 Year War, did you ever have a clear picture of the enemy? What future did you see as a result of your battles?

**Zhao:** Yes. Of course . How else would I have succeeded. I saw a future ruled by the Fire Nation. And I, The Great Zhao, was handed over the responsibility for next in line for Fire Lord! Yes, that is the future every Fire Nation citizen would like. My future.

**The Big Rocky Eye**: How old do you weigh?

**Zhao: **Is that a typo?


	13. Jet

**_Jet_**

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Are you willing to expose your *s at my sister's graduation? It'll pay well!

**Jet: **EXPOSE MY WHAT???? ( how much exactly are we talking here?)

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **Did Long Feng really kill you? I rated you higher than that.(and if he did how are you responding to this inquiry?)

**Jet: **Yeah he did, is it that hard to believe? I underestimated him and he got me. So there. And I HATE these questions. I don't need everyone to know about every aspect of my life. I was willing to do it before, because of that blackmail, but I think I'm having second thoughts.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Your *s. I'm talking twenty gold pieces per square centimeter of exposure. You in?

**Jet: **That question was retorical. And nah. I already got the hots for Katara. Though that is a lot of money...

**God of Zero Thousand: **Chill Jet. I can't speak for any of the other...let's just call them interesting characters. ( see first comment on this chapter) but I don't intend to be conferentational. So, let's continue shall we? What was it like to be reprogrammed by the Dai Lee.

**Jet:** Horrible. I felt like a peice of shit. Like I had betrayed everyone. I almost killed Aang. And I wouldn't say reprogrammed. I'm not a robot you know!


	14. Suki

**_Suki_**

**bubblylady: **What did you think of Sokka you when you first met him and did you tell Ty Lee she could join your group or did the other warriors?

**Suki: **I thought he was one of those guys who goes around telling everyone he's all that. I was correct. But I thought he was pretty cute too. Later on, when I got to know him better, I just knew he was the perfect guy. The other Kyoshi warriors quite liked him too. But everyone thought he was perfect for me. So I gave it a shot. About Ty Lee, its always a group decision to let a new member join in. The other warriors thought she was perfect for our team with her outrageous skills. I, on the other hand, despised her. More of because she was into Sokka, my boyfriend at the time. Jelousy I would call it.

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Why did you discard your wepons after you were imprisoned by Azula? Did you not need them, or were you unable to draw a sword ever again?

**Suki: **I didn't discard them. They were taken away from me and so I couldn't fight with any weapons.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Mademoiselle, voulez-vous....

**Suki:** Oui?

**God of Zero Thousand:** No, I don't mean literally, I mean why didn't you use wepons from that point onward? Was it a lack of need or something more psychological?

**Suki:** I just needed something different to try. When my weapons were confiscated I knew that I wouldn't always have them so I practiced without them in prison and after that I tried fighting without them.


	15. Mai

_**Mai**_

**K-naille:** How do you manage not to bore yourself to death??

**Mai: ***sigh* it's a talent, alright? Now leave me alone.

**bubblylady**: Who was more fun to hang out with? Ty lee or Azula?

**Mai: **None. I loathe them both. But when Ty lee saved me, I guess hanging out with her wasn't so bad after all.

**Anna:** Will you become Fire Lady? And do you love Zuko? Has Zuko popped the question, hehehe? If so would you wear a depressing or happy dress to your wedding? oh and I think your awesome for standing up to Azula for Zuko. *_*

**Mai: **Yes, soon. Of course I love him. More than my own life. Well, yes. He has asked me already. Right before we came to this era. Which is why I'm so depressed right now. Why did BloodDiamondX had to blackmail me RIGHT NOW! When I just got engaged? As for my wedding dress? I would wear something slim fitting. Not too tight though. Um...it has to be red or white. Thanks. But don't make me your role model. You'll regret it.

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** When you fought, you never went for killing blows. Is this because you could not "see" your enemy, or did you have no desire to fight?

**Mai: **I had no intention of killing them. They didn't do anything to me. I just fight to have something to do. It's fun.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Explain the Cayley-Hamilton theorem. I'll give you a knife if you can do it in one sentence. Do it in seven words and I'll even let you cut me!

**Mai: **Gosh as fun as that sounds, I obviously can't reach you!

**God of Zero Thousand: **I see. Within expected parameters. When you helped Zuko escape the Boiling Rock you mentioned a fear of Azula.(With any natural emotional response, who can blame you) My question is this; did Azula ever DO anything to you, or was it just the threat of retaliation?

**Mai: **She didn't exactly do anything to me but I knew she could. That bitch.

**Aangsty Aangster:** Would you consider yourself emo?

**Mai: **Sure and I also consider myself to be a fluffy bunny with seventy six eyes.


	16. Boys Only

_**Boys Only**_

**Aangsty Aangster:** Which chick would you bang?

**Jet: **Katara ( Smirks)  
**Sokka:** How dare you??? She's my sister!

**Jet:** It was a question (shrugs)

**Sokka: **(sigh) Suki of course. I would do Yue but she's too sophisticated for that.

**Zuko:** Mai.

**Teo: **Ahem. Ummm....K-Katara?

**Sokka:** Great another one!

**Aang:** Katara. (blushes)

**Sokka: **Why do I even bother?

**Pollywannacracker?: **OMG! I AM TALKING TO THE GUYS! ok ok... I have a question. If all the girls went crazy over parrots and left you all. (Even if you are engaged) What would you do? You have options. a) Would you jump around saying NO! b) Would you run around the streets yelling THE GIRLS ARE GONE CRAZY OVER PARROTS! c) Would you kill all the parrots in the world. d)All of the above e) I'm too chicken too answer.  
You only have THOSE options!

**Zuko: **Why can't people be normal here? *sigh* it has to be C. I guess. And next time, please stay away from me.

**Sokka:** Yay! I have a fangirl! I would....I'm too chicken too answer. You get it? As in, I have too much chicken in me to answer? Like the meat chicken. Hahhahaha! Oh, I crack myself up.

**Zuko: **Yeah and you crack my head up.

**Jet: **I'm with Zuko all the way.

**Teo: **I wouldn't kill the parrots. Or do anything to them. Because I don't like a specific girl, but I have my eye on someone.

**Aang: **I agree with Teo. I don't want to kill the parrots, but no harm in option A right?

**God of Zero Death Thousand:** Which do you value more? Justice or results?

**Aang: **Results

**Zuko: **Justice

**Aang:** You're so violent Zuko.

**Zuko: **(Shrugs) I try.

**Sokka: **For once I agree with Zuko. Justice.

**Jet:** Justice

**Teo: **Results.

**calgaryflames222:** How many of you like Mai?

**Zuko:** That would be me.

**Sokka:** Yeah, Mai's too emo for me.

**Zuko:** MAI IS NOT EMO!

**Sokka:** Alright, alright.

**Jet:** Mai's pretty hot.

**Aang:** Not interested.

**Teo**: Same.

**Aang:** Why are you copying me?

**Teo**: I don't know.


	17. King Bumi

**_Bumi_**


	18. Girls Only

**_Girls Only_**

**SonicFAN3002**: Which shampoo do you use? XD

**Katara:** Herbal essences.

**Azula: **Whatevers new and hot. Pantene. Loreal Paris.

**Mai:** I just use Azula's

**Ty-lee:** Sunsilk isn't that bad.

**Suki:** Pantene is great. It keeps my hair thick.

**Yue:** I'm only allowed to use special brands. Like L'oreal Paris. Pantene Pro-V. Stuff like that.

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **Tell me what it is you hope to achieve in life. Have you attained any of your goals? If so, what?

**Katara:** I already acheived my ultimate goal. To help Aang fulfil his destiny.

**Azula:** I wanted to be Firelord and rule the world!

**Mai:** To be Firelady

**Ty-lee:** To join the circus and become world famous.

**Suki: **To stop the Firelord

**Yue: **To defend my people.


	19. Monk Gyatso

**_Monk Gyatso_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Do you harbor any ill will towards Aang for leaving? Be honest now.

**Monk Gyatso: **No ofcourse not. Aang obviously had a good reason to leave. And I have complete trust in him.


	20. Boulder

**_Boulder_**

**Aangsty Aangster:** Are the Boulder's muscle fake? -_- Why does the Boulder copy off of The Rock?  
(The Rock's Dwayne Johnson and when he was in WWE he also refered to himself in third person and had similar catchphrases.)

**Boulder: **The Boulder does not like the way this 'Rock' works. And The Boulder has rock hard muscles. Yes you should be jelous. Can this 'Rock' of your earth bend? No, I didn't think so.


	21. Hakoda

**_Hakoda_**

**Aangsty Aangster:** Do do you think Kya was cheating on you with Yon Rha and ran away?

**Hakoda: **No, ofcourse not. How can you even THINK of such a thing? My Katara saw Kya die from her own eyes.


	22. Jin

**_Jin_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand**: Did you ever realize Lee was a false flag and that he was really the banished prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko?

**Jin:** No, you don't have any proof that Lee is a prince from the Fire Nation. He just has a lot going on in his life and I totally understand he has a complicated life.


	23. Hahn

**_Hahn_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Have you ever fought in a battle? (other than the one when Zhao layed you out)

**Hahn: **Yeah. Ofcourse I have.

**God of Zero Thousand:** As in...?

**Hahn: **Like that one...you know. Uhh...I've fought in so many....that um...they're too much to name!


	24. Kanna Gran Gran

**_Kanna (Gran Gran)_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Kanna is a common Japanese name, short for Kaname. What nationality are you? I was under the impression your timeline was more of a psudo-China/Korea.

**Kanna**: Pakku and I were both from a Chinese background. But we lived in the North Pole since we were born. But I left it because of it's laws.


	25. Iroh

**_Iroh_**

**bubblylady**: How do you know how to make such good tea if for a long time you were a war general?I dont really see a general brewing tea while his men are dying.

**Iroh: **Well I inherited the skill from my father. Tea brewing is a wonderful past time. Its relaxing and it makes me concentrate more. The men seem to enjoy my tea a lot too. They dont need me to tell them every single thing and besides, I don't brew tea in the middle of a battle. Unless its on sea.

**The Big Rocky Eye**: Do you prefer the Copenhagen interpretation or the many-worlds interpretation?

**Iroh:** Ah! I see you're into quantum mechanics and physics as well! I do prefer the Copenhagen interpretation.

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** As a feild commander, which do you value more? Completing an operation or minimizing casualties. And if you'd be so kind as to answer as both the tea loving Uncle Iroh and the Dragon of the West respectively.

**Iroh:** Hmm...I do think I would value more completing an operation. And the tea loving uncle Iroh and The Drahon of the West are both one person. Nicknames don't change us.

**God of Zero Thousand: **I am very impressed! You far exceeded my expectations. So then, to challenge your theory, do you believe Zuko and the Blue Spirit are one and the same?

**Iroh: **Just because Zuko puts on a mask and takes a few swords. And calls himself the Blue Spirit, doesn't necessarily mean that his brain and heart are different. As I said before nicknames don't change us.

**The Big Rocky Eye:** Far be it from me to correct your grammar, but "your" should really be "you're". Now, my next question is: why is the Fourier transform the change-of-basis transformation between the momentum and position representations? And does it have a bearing on the Heisenberg uncertainty principle?

**Iroh: **I don't type this stuff I just answer it. I would love to answer your question if such a theory had existed back in my time. Hey? I have an idea! Why don't you teach it to me sometimes. Or maybe Zuko...yeah Zuko loves all that stuff.

**God of Zero Thousand: **So much for throwing you off your game. Your much sharper than your brother. So tell me how you came to be juged by Ran and Shaw.

**Iroh: **I don't exactly know. The dragons see inside you to know if you are pure of heart and if you don't have the aggression and violence peirced in your soul which most firebenders contain.


	26. Longshot

**_Longshot_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand**: Are you a newtype.

**LongShot:** .....No.

**God of Zero Thousand:** Then how do people understand you?

**Longshot:** They seem to manage.


	27. Hama

**_Hama_**


	28. June

**_June_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** How did you first come in contact with your Shirshu?

**June: **I was a little girl when I found Nyla. She was starved and I offered her some food. And we became allies ever since.


	29. Master Pakku

**_Master Pakku_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **How do you justify your sexism?

**Master Pakku: **EXCUSE ME?


	30. Haru

**_Haru_**

**Aangsty Aangster:** Does your bisexuality make you feel like an outsider?  
What do you use for your hair and mustache?  
Why did you start an orgy and make Jet dance naked, as my source tells me?

**Haru: **I'll have you know that I infact am not a bisexual. I'm perfectly straight. My hair grows its self but I'm pretty sure you use toothpaste for yours. I have no reason because I did not start an 'orgy'. Infact I don't even drink. And Jet has an orgy himself maybe he stripped himself there. Retard.


	31. Guru Pathik

**_Guru Pathik_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Do you have any direct connection to the Air Nomads? (That is to say, other than the whole spiritual brothers thing)

**Guru Pathik: **Oh yes. They are great friends of mine. That being said, would you like some onions and banana juice?

**Aangsty Aangster:** PNEUMONO­ULTRA­MICRO­SCOPIC­SILICO­VOLCANO­CONIOSIS is  
1) a lung disease derived from irregular quantities of mucus and cilia in the upper larynx, usually derived from volcanic dust.  
2) The guy from Austin powers  
3) XBloodDiamondX's disease  
4) Your mom  
5) a surgical creation of a connection between the gall bladder and a hepatic duct and between the intestine and the gall bladder.  
6) flying butterflies

**Guru Pathik: **So you've heard of it too? It is obviously a lung disease derived from irregular quatities of mucus ad cilia in the upper laryx, usually derived from volcanic dust. My brother got it. Terrible, terrible thing.

**Aangsty Aangster:** How many sides does a megapecogon have in the quadric dimension?  
1) 0.001  
1) 1  
3. 0.01  
4) 10

**Guru Pathik: **I don't recall something such as a megapecogon. But if there is such a thing I doubt anything can have 0.001, 1 , 0.01 side.


	32. Meng

**_Meng_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand: **Do you still believe in fortune telling?

**Meng:** Oh yes, most definetly.

**Aangsty Aangster:** Are you on drugs, because no one in the right mind would like Aang? I bet you have STD. You poor poor thing. Hey, anna snort speed?

**Meng: **Well that Katara girl like Aang too. I bet you're on drugs too because you watch a show called 'Avatar the Last Airbender'.


	33. Yon Rha

**_Yon Rha_**


	34. Long Feng

**_Long Feng_**

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** Do you really believe your actions were justified?

**Long Feng: **Well of course, I am the head of The Dai Lee. The most high security team of the Earth Kingdom. My actions are purely justified.

**Aangsty Aangster: **Why do you have an Appa bite birthmark? You never denied it!

**Long Feng: **It's not a birthmark. The beast bit me.


	35. Master Piando

**_Master Piando_**


	36. Jeong Jeong

**_Jeong Jeong_**


	37. Xin Fu

**_Xin Fu_**


	38. Smeller Bee

**_Smeller Bee_**


	39. Firelord Ozai

**_Firelord Ozai_**

**Zuko's Wife:** Why are you such a horrible person? I hope you know nobody likes you except Azula, but nobody likes her either. See? This is what a life of evil gets you- nothing but your people hating you, and Zuko is a better Firelord than you or Azula could ever be. I bet if you were nicer you could have lots of fans that like you, its not too late! Turn unevil Ozai! Maybe Zuko would forgive you too. Doesnt that sound much nicer? Being good and nice is much healthier :)

**Firelord Ozai: **I'm not a horrible person. Maybe in your eyes but to my fire nations, I'm the supreme ruler! How dare you! Everyone bows down to the supreme king, that is until those insulant brats came and ruined me. Zuko shall never arise to the power that I contain. Azula was always the better child. Better at fire bending, better at everything. I don't need fans. Your probably a goody two-shoes and I don't see you having fans. I have loyal fans that support me through out the good times and bad. They are the defenders of evil! What can a petty fangirl do to make, I, Firelord Ozai, The pheonix king! Turn good?

**Zuko's Wife:** Yes you are a horrible person, and yes I dare insult you because honestly you dont scare me, and I have 0 respect for evil people, and it is just awful when a parent favors one kid over the other. Tsk tsk tsk, maybe you need parenting classes... and if Azula was so much better, then why did she go insane and get DEFEATED by Zuko and Katara? If she was as good as you say she would have won. And more like Firebrat Ozai, the EX monkey dictator and doesn't BloodDiamondX have some blackmail on you or something? (Smug smile)

**Firelord Ozai:** Well, you should be scared. You don't know what I can do to you. And yes isn't it just awful when parent do that? Exactly why I did it. Oh please, I do not take classes. And my little daughter did not go insane. She just had a......breakdown. It must have been Zuko's frightening face. And Katara's ugly dress. Hah! Who are YOU to call me that! (Face turns dark) Who told you that she had blackmail over me? I'm going to throttle them!

**God of Death Zero Thousand:** How do you define victory? (By the way, your whole "destroy their hope" plan would have failed anyway.)

**Firelord Ozai: **Why don't you look in the dictionary. I'm pretty sure they have a good definition of what your looking for. My plan would've worked wonders. If not for some people.

**God of Zero Thousand:** I mean philosophically you hair-brained idiot! What would be the point of asking questions of you people you could find by other means?!?!?! As for your plan, stop to think about it. If you destroy all the EK citizens cared about, their lives would no longer have any value. You think they were giving you trouble before? If you burned down their entire country, they'd have nothing to do but rebel. They would cause you unrelenting hell until you gave up or they died. Occupations are also expensive. Eventually, the inevitable tax increases caused by your occupation would have ** off your own citizens too. So no, your plan would not have worked wonders. It would have backfired horribly even if you didn't lose.

**Firelord Ozai:**I don't have time to stop and think about it. That's just what you think you emotional politically involved freak!

**Aangsty Aangster: **YOu suck? how do you feel about that?

**Firelord Ozai: **Not much.

**Aangsty Aangster: **Why do you rape little children. Dont tell me you don't. Thats a lie. My sources are very keen, you terrorist-molester-freak-animal-firelord thingy!

**Firelord Ozai: **Gosh will people stop asking me things THEY already do. Your sources are obviously very retarded. And find a dictionary.


	40. Ursa

**_Ursa_**


	41. Song

**_Song_**


	42. Bato

_**Bato**_

**Aangsty Aangster: **Your name sounds like **. Do you feel disturbed? How come Hakoda is the leader? You're much more capable than that maimed fool. Take him down, I say yes? So, do you wanna snort some speed.

**Bato:** Uhh...Should I? Hakoda is our leader because he has done many great things for us in the past. He was also the next in line. Thank you for your uh....appreciated opinion. But I would rather stay at my current position.


	43. Teo

**_Teo_**

**Aangsty Aangster: **How can you have sex on wheelchairs?

**Teo: **......Sorry....But I'm just not interested in guys.


End file.
